Hoshido 101
by Moczo
Summary: Ryoma teaches Corrin about her new home. It is somehow the best and worst decision he's ever made. (Or, the Ryoma/Corrin supports remastered. Short and sweet and complete!)
1. C

A/N: _Fates_ is such wish fulfillment. How was I supposed to resist that hunky handsome Hoshidan hottie (and his super sexy voice), _really?_ Anyway I wasn't a huge fan of the supports because little is more awkward than "BTW we're not actually brother and sister, and the only reason I'm letting you know is because I love you. Let's get married!" This is technically more Birthright than Revelations, but could work for either. But not Conquest, because, well, you know.

* * *

C:

"We need to discuss something very important." Ryoma had to convince himself yet again that he was making the right decision. Corrin smiled at him, so he felt slightly better and he pressed on. "You are not the biological daughter of Sumeragi, nor the biological sibling of Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura, or myself. Mikoto is your mother, but she is not mine. We are technically step-siblings."

Corrin digested all of that. "So you're saying… I somehow have 8 brothers and sisters, and am an only child?"

He let out a relieved chuckle at her reaction. "Yes. The best of both worlds, as they say."

"That is mean, and accurate."

"As the oldest of four, I understand. The story as I understand it…. When I was a child, your mother arrived with you as an infant. My father fell in love instantly, even though he was not told of her past or where your father was. My mother died in childbirth with Sakura, and my father married your mother thereafter. It was his intention on raising you as one of his children, but… well, you know that story."

She nodded with a sigh. "That I do."

"Mikoto ruled as regent for a time, but she was universally loved so I never felt pressured to take the throne from her. She… she never stopped looking for you, you know." Corrin looked uncomfortable, so Ryoma continued. "But that being said, of course you are still a Princess of Hoshido and shall be treated as such, both now and after the war. I was thinking though, that it must be quite the culture shock for you."

Corrin lit up, clearly thrilled at someone saying it for her. "Definitely! I really – I mean – I have so many questions! Like… Does Hoshido really only have that one song?"

He shouldn't know what she meant, but he did. "Azura said she learned from her mother in Nohr. I figured it was the only song _Nohr_ had…"

"Huh. No…"

"Regardless, would you like for me to teach you about our culture?"

She nodded, exuberant. "Oh yes please! Sometimes I have no idea what's going on! Like, what's a yumi?"

Ryoma suddenly felt dread. "It's a bow."

"… Oh. That… makes sense."

Oh this was not going to be easy…


	2. B

B:

"Let's start with people. I am going to hold up a portrait, and you are going to tell me who it is."

Corrin nodded, eyes bright and determined. "Got it!"

Ryoma was not nearly as optimistic even as he held up a portrait of Sakura.

"Sa… Sakura, like the blossoms! Okay… oh geez… her retainer… um, Anna?"

"Hana."

"Okay… … Ssssssu… the guy who thinks he's perfect..."

"Subaki."

"Subaki! Okay that's Takumi… and his retainer… the girl one… Oboro?"

"Very good!"

Corrin beamed. "Thanks! Okay – the guy retainer. Um. Yeesh. Okay, I have nothing."

"Hinata."

"Okay. Hinata. So that's – Hinota – Hinoka! HinoKA! Okay and her retainers. Oh come on. You made that guy up!"

"No. That's Azama."

"Azama. Okay. And the archer. Girl Takumi."

"Setsuna." This was worse than he'd expected.

"Setsuna, okay. Okay and that's you! You're Ryoma. And that's your retainer… Ssssaizo. Saizo, right. And uh… um… Boob Ninja."

"Kagero," he corrected, even as he mentally admitted he'd called her that plenty of times in his head when they first met.

"That's my mom – Mikoto. She had retainers?"

"She had 3."

"Oh no."

Ryoma did not laugh even as he showed her the first picture.

"Oh! The mage! Orochi!"

He gave her a short bit of applause even as he moved on to the next picture.

"And that's… oh I should know… I know this… … Reina? Aaaaand… Yakamuchi?"

"Yukimura." Ryoma sighed and processed everything. "That was… that was pretty awful, Corrin. Names aren't your forte, are they?"

"Not even a little," she admitted. "It took years for me to stop calling Camilla 'Cynthia.' And don't get me started on Xander's sword. It's either 'Sieglinde,' 'Siegmund,' or 'Siegbert.'"

"It's Siegfried."

"Damn it!"

"Well at least you remembered who they were, even if you couldn't remember their names. So there's hope for you yet."

She nodded with fire in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll get them all right next time." She took the stack of portraits. "Just you wait!"

She left, and Ryoma sighed. "She's so lucky she's pretty…"


	3. A

A:

"… and a naginata is a lance," Corrin finished.

Ryoma noted she looked fairly depressed, which was unlike her. "That's correct. What's wrong? You seem upset. You're doing well. Today is the first day you got all the people's names right."

She sighed. "I feel proud that I've figured out a lot of the Hoshidan and Nohrian equivalents. But I've enjoyed spending time with you." She blushed, and his heart skipped a beat. "I mean, you're a great teacher, and it is fun learning new things. So it's bittersweet that I'm doing well."

Ryoma thought about another excuse to keep meeting like this. "Well… you certainly know the basics, but… if you want to live in Hoshido after the war, there is more we can work on…" His face felt hot. Hopefully he wasn't blushing too. "I also enjoy this time together. We can discuss the duties of Hoshidan royalty, the language, some history… Just because you know what a yumi is…"

"A bow!"

"Very good. Just because you know that doesn't mean you know everything, of course."

She beamed, actually beamed. "That sounds great. As long as you're willing to teach me, I'm willing to learn!"

"Well there is the progression of magic scrolls…"

Poor Corrin looked horrified. "I uh – I think I hear Azura calling me!" She bolted.

Ryoma had to chuckle, in both amusement and relief. Truth be told he didn't know the magic either.


	4. S

S:

"Now, we'll go over some general Hoshidan phrases."

Corrin blinked. "Hoshidan phrases? What do you mean?"

"For the most part, the citizens of Hoshido are bilingual," he explained. "We speak the common language, obviously, but we also speak Hoshidan when engaging in aspects of life that are more traditional." Poor Corrin looked like a startled deer (or like he was recommending they study scrolls), so he continued, "Don't fret. We don't expect newcomers to become fluent. But surely some phrases would be of benefit to you."

_Okay, Ryoma. You can do this. Be suave. _He was far more nervous now than he'd been facing off against Prince Xander. He could feel his face redden though.

"_Konnichiwa._"

She blinked at him. "Bless you."

"That means 'good afternoon.' It's a standard greeting."

"Okay… ko-nee-chi-wa."

It sounded awful, but, "Not bad. Now, your favorite phrase, _gomen nasai."_

She gave him a (fake) glare. "I'm guessing that means 'sorry.'"

"Yes it does. I'm not, by the way."

She sighed. "_Go-men na-sai."_

"You didn't say it with the right emotion, or emphasis… _I'm SO, SORRY..._"

"Oh shut up."

"_Urusai."_

_"Urusai."_

He had to laugh a little, because she said that one perfectly. "Very good, worryingly enough. Hmm…"

He was smiling, she was smiling. It was time. He meant to say _I love you_, but instead he blurted. "_Aishiteru_." Even saying it and knowing she didn't know, his face still felt like it burst into flame. When she sounded it out, he felt even worse. "That means, I love you. Romantically."

He did not need to tell her just how much of a lovelorn sap this made him sound like, although he did mentally slap himself for it. There were other options he could have used that would have been less embarrassing and less putting himself out there, but again, she didn't know.

"Awww. That's… really… why are you blushing so hard?" She started blushing just as hard. "Are you – um, are you… um…"

"C-Corrin… _aishiteru." _He was certain his face was as red as his armor at this point. He'd literally be more at ease storming Nohr by himself. "I uh, thought you should know. Because. I do. Love you. So. You don't have to, reciprocate or anything of course. You'll still be-"

"Ryoma!" she interrupted quickly, also blushing terribly, "I won't try to butcher the language more than I already have. I love you too!"

He wasn't sure who was the first to initiate the kiss, but that hardly mattered because it was a damn good kiss regardless. "_Kekkou suru ka?_ It means, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will! And don't bother telling me how to say yes in Hoshidan because I guarantee I _will not remember!_"

They were quiet for a time, kissing and smiling like a couple of love-drunk teenagers.

"Ryoma," Corrin murmured as they held hands and basked in their new engagement, "one more question…"

"Yes, my love?" He kissed the back of her hand reverently.

"Why did Hinoka and Subaki trade their pegasuses for giant chickens?"


End file.
